


Knife Throwing Badass

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: Going to a con, you and your fiance Jensen tell stories.





	Knife Throwing Badass

****“Alright guys. It’s Jensen Ackles, and I’m here with my amazing costar’s Jared Padalecki and the beautiful (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”  
  
“Wait, why am I last? This is  _my_  facebook live.” You mutter, glaring at your fiancé.  
  
“Well, I  _was_ saving best for last.” Jensen snickered as Jared gave the screen an eye roll.  
  
“Let’s bicker later lovebirds. We come to you live with a purpose.” Jared grumbles.  
  
“Yes, we do come to you with a greater purpose than the bickering Jack and I do to annoy Jared. This Thursday we are going to be hosting an awesome event, and watch the new episode with our greatest fans.” You giggle and push Jared with his shoulder, letting him wrap an arm around you. Being squashed in the middle of two of the hottest, and two of your favorite men was a miracle.  
  
 _What had happened to you, that your life had turned out this way? You were one lucky girl._

“Correct. One big giant get together at the Cineplex at the Odeon International Village Cinemas. Doors open at five pm, and we’ve got the biggest theater in the whole Cineplex.” Jensen grabs your hand smiles to the camera.  
  
“First 100 of y’all will get a meet and greet with us and Misha, and following the episode, you will get to hear us do a table read of some of our favorite scenes of season thirteen.” You roll your eyes. “Or how it usually goes on set with the three of those men.”  
  
“Hey. We aren’t bad.” Jensen says with feigned hurt.  
  
“Yeah, I guess you aren’t too bad to look at.” Jared smirks.  
  
“Oh wow, we are pretty good at getting off on a tangent. That will be the table read. This Thursday. Again, 5 PM doors open and we can’t wait to see you there.”  
  
“Disclaimer, the theater seats two hundred. And they will turn away after the theater is full.”  
  
“Yes, just tell them you’re here for the Supernatural event and they’ll tell you what to do.” You smile.  
  
“So, until then. We’ll see all y’all at VanCon. We can’t wait to see you there guys!” Jared respond, waving to the camera.  
  
With Jared’s long arms, he takes your phone and quickly ends the live feed and hands you the phone.  
  
“I will post the video to twitter and instagram so you can repost it.” You smile. You kiss Jensen’s cheek as you stand. “Now let’s get this convention over with. I’m ready to have some sleep.”  
  
“At Porncouver? Right.” Jared laughs. “Good luck with that.”  
  
“Well, maybe I’ll take a nap while I get my tattoo. Remember Jense? We need to go soon.”  
  
“Oh, right. Right. I’ll go around and get the car.”  
  
“Please live stream that. I want to see Jensen be a big baby.”  
  
“So supportive Jare. He’s just going with me. It’s a tattoo for my dad.”

* * *

“And that is how I talked him in to getting a tattoo with me.” Briana lets out a giggle as you finish your elaborate story.  
  
It was one you had been meaning to get out as soon as possible. You’d rather tell the stories, than fans over analyze and get it all wrong.  
  
You hadn’t gotten matching tattoos and there was no intention of doing that any time soon.  
  
“Can we ask what you got?” The fan at the microphone asked. She had been patiently waiting for you to get through your tangent.  
  
“Oh right, there was a question. Was that your question?”  
  
The fan nods and smiles shyly. “It actually was going to be my question. What’s the meaning behind your tattoo?”  
  
“It’s for my daddy.” You nod and clear your throat. “My dad is the hardest working man in the world, and I wanted to show some sort of support to him and all his hard work. Ya see, my dad all my life. He has been the biggest rock in my life. He worked two and three jobs sometimes to make sure me and my brother and sister had anything we needed. Growing up.”  
  
“But where did the tool belt and hammer and nails come in?” Kim asked, lifting the sleeve to look at your fresh tattoo.  
  
“My dad is in construction. My dad has been in construction since my little brother and sister were born, and it’s been a passion of his. I think almost all of the houses I’ve grown up in he built by his own two hands. I mean, he’s such a great guy. I love the man. He pushed me and my siblings to go on our own adventures and do our own things, whatever they may be. I ended up here.”  
  
“Which we’re glad you’re here.” Kim puts her arm around your shoulder.  
  
“We were always tight on money growing up, and now that I’ve got a steady income – I’m excited to be able to have the money to hire him to build himself his dream home.”

* * *

“My question is for Jensen.”  
  
Jared gave his usual frown and fake – disdain upon the fans choosing Jensen over him.  
  
“Always with the fake disdain. Continue please.”  
  
“Well, I was just instagram stalking your girlfriend. And she just recently posted a tbt of you and her…”  
  
“That’s a throwback. If you’re wondering…”  
  
“I’m not old. Jeez.” He grumpily looks to Jared before turning back to the fan and rolling his eyes. “Continue sweetheart.”  
  
“My question is about the sweaters. Who’s idea was it?”  
  
“Well, she’ll claim it as her idea, but it isn’t really how that went.”  
  
“It was actually his mom’s idea. I think that Donna has taken a liking to (Y/N) as much we did, and it was apparent then as much as it is now.” Jared laughs with Jensen and the crowd.  
  
“He’s not lying. She isn’t too bad.”

* * *

 _“So the Austin Ren fair? Seriously? I didn’t think you’d go for something like this.”_  
  
“Well, Donna told me how much of a fun time you have there and I’d like to try it out. As long as I’m stuck with you.”  
  
“You’re gonna be stuck with me  **and** my family.” He smiles, giving you a devilish wink.  
  
“I think I know how to handle you. It’s you that I’m worried about.” You brandish a finger at him and he blushes slightly.  
  
“I’m so embarrassed, but my mom made us something. Well, got us something.” He pushes a wrapped bag that he had haphazardly put back together after looking through it.”  
  
“So you obviously didn’t wait?” you laugh, pulling at the tissue paper.  
  
“I wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to die of embarrassment before you opened it. It’s okay. I guess.”  
  
“You guess. That bad huh?” you giggle. First you pull out the first sweater and unfold it. It was Jensen’s size, and on the back it had an “Ackles” with a 01 under it.  **Not so bad, right?** Well, when you pull out the second sweater. On the back there was a “Future Mrs. Ackles” and a 02 under the namesake.  
  
“Future Mrs. Ackles, huh?”  
  
“Yes. She did that. That was all mom. I didn’t put her up to it at all, promise.” He said.  
  
“I love that she thinks that highly of me. I will wear it with honor.”

* * *

“That was a wonderful moment. That was also a  _throwback_  to when I proposed and she said yes.”  
  
“They were deeply engrained in the Ren Fair and we hadn’t joined up with them, because we were taking photos of the eventual proposal.”  
  
“I was just so happy. She was actually liking the Ren Fair, and this is something that my parents come down to do, and Mack and Josh and their families join us. So I wanted her to have fun.”  
  
“So the one thing he does that I remember seeing before he proposes, was her throwing knives.” Jared laughs. “Like literally she had a throwing knife in her hand when he proposed.”  
  
“And all I was thinking was how proud of her knife throwing skills I was. I mean, look at what Supernatural did for her. Knife throwing.”  
  
Jared laughs and shakes his head. “And now he’s locking her down for life. Weren’t you worried about the knife in your face?”  
  
“Not in the slightest. She’s my knife throwing badass for life.”

* * *

 **Tagging** : (bolded/strike through doesn’t work) [@thetalesofmooseandsquirrel](https://tmblr.co/mJeHfGg_Jyet0CmWY_gEvvQ)[@kbrand0](https://tmblr.co/mj1i7Q2HDYyKMK7vWRadQaw) [@autoblocked](https://tmblr.co/mRIBFPq4AOqoWFYfRwFOBag) [@thinkwritexpress-official](https://tmblr.co/mjecWmCvTeKd6zPRNYcQmzA) [@ajspencer1892](https://tmblr.co/mdVcrT5A7uge_GALXLMmjsQ)[@growningupgeek](https://tmblr.co/mAChbISlYI8_TLTdZwk_bMQ) [@iwillprobablybechangingthislater](https://tmblr.co/mKuv7Wc-biK9EZsAdLu97_g) [@amomentintime](https://tmblr.co/mMPyTmE8dCgNB8DAnlCpHOA)[@evelynfreakinaddams](https://tmblr.co/mTzIBGzj0KXa--rRxj3-iPQ) [@ashleymalfoy](https://tmblr.co/mSC3-T5MbpKFt4Ul0C_G3vA) [@d-s-winchester](https://tmblr.co/mBueL0vWHjFXyFsvq2K_aoQ)[@justanotherdeangirl25](https://tmblr.co/m2lTX55LoVs8x2kMtbDsgFw) [@thetardishasaquidditchpitch](https://tmblr.co/m5H4ZGUZuLqsAmoEnshq0Ww) [@english-poison4](https://tmblr.co/mvH8gdmjr6tCrb3Tfp4yITQ)[@blacktithe7](https://tmblr.co/mJRovOb44OUXX-6DmwAm1oQ) [@nerdysandwichqueen](https://tmblr.co/ma5xDZz4sdyC2QWX1824eQQ) [@taylorlaurenthomas](https://tmblr.co/mQWTJdHScYeavNsVOj6CBiw) [@jensen-jarpad](https://tmblr.co/m_s_LP20auSLcTnIgf3P-Mg)[@inthewakeoflife-blog](https://tmblr.co/mboIUXL_mwAt1OVdvbUs8fg) [@fantasticimpaladoctor](https://tmblr.co/mH2cJKH0v7d9d2n2emLhBrg)  ** ~~@sleep-silent-angel~~**[@anokhi07](https://tmblr.co/m5-kkgWitrgfK33t2upHLLg) [@smoothdogsgirl](https://tmblr.co/mBxf4DMfA5y6VQvTy4-MRXA)  ** ~~@deansbaekaz2y5~~**  [@xtina2191](https://tmblr.co/mt6DrZABrGkWCTy_gXY8dMg)[@hanginwithmanerds](https://tmblr.co/mTxnpoA7N3ILCaOWiXIPDTQ) [@dancingalone21](https://tmblr.co/m-_i879Wqyx8CZeTcTBxj0A) [@tiffanycaruso](https://tmblr.co/mUcSo118nVldSy9A79xzZWg) [@sandlee44](https://tmblr.co/mIQwqt4Uq5B3QMj6tLWB5VQ)[@niallandsebastianaremylife](https://tmblr.co/mfqon5Z9PQRGF4q5o5kq6WQ) [@atc74](https://tmblr.co/mGZ3QQu0Twu1CcgmrHNY_TA) [@spnfluffbingo](https://tmblr.co/mkzqWtilGNPkga30MN5j3wA)


End file.
